The present disclosure relates to a motor used as, for example, a drive source of a vehicular power window device.
The motor disclosed in International Patent Publication No. WO 03/71073 includes a motor unit having a rotary shaft, a speed reduction unit, which is attached to the output end of the motor unit, reduces the rotation speed of the rotary shaft, and outputs the decelerated rotation, a sensor magnet, which rotates integrally with the rotary shaft, and a connector module, which electrically connects the motor unit with the outside. The speed reduction unit includes a speed reduction mechanism having a worm shaft, which is arranged to be coaxial with the rotary shaft and integrally rotational with the rotary shaft, and a worm wheel meshed with the worm shaft. The motor unit is attached to a gear housing. The gear housing accommodates the speed reduction mechanism, and is provided with the connector module. The connector module includes a connector that is electrically connected with the outside and a tabular board provided with a rotation detecting element like a Hall Effect IC that detects rotation of the sensor magnet. That is, the connector module includes a control circuit component that controls the rotation of the rotary shaft.
Recently, the amount of electrical components mounted on the board for a control circuit has been increasing together with the advancement of a multifunctional motor control. Hence, the size of the board increases. This leads to increase in the size of the gear housing accommodating the board, and thus the size of motor.
In particular, according to the motor disclosed in International Patent Publication No. WO 03/71073, due to the limited installation space, a reduction in the thickness direction (short-transverse direction) along the axis of the worm wheel is necessary. A structure in which the board is parallel with the flat surface of the motor like the above-described motor, i.e., a structure in which the board is parallel with the flat plane orthogonal to the short-transverse direction, it is advantageous for size reduction in the short-transverse direction of the motor. According to this motor, however, since the board is arranged to face the sensor magnet in the motor short-transverse direction, the size of the motor increases in the short-transverse direction by a distance corresponding to the board.